Directions Change
by CheySwishFish
Summary: Melanie has always been in love with Louis Tomlinson. Always. From the time they were in diapers until the time that she ended up going on tour with them, along with her friend Emmaline. She's in a heap of trouble. Louis isn't well, treating her nice at first. Its a whirl-wind of events that bring her and Louis together, a lot closer than either of them could imagine.


**Chapter One **

My fiery red hair was blowing in the wind, and hitting my face, but that wasn't my main focus. My main focus is that 5'9 figure that was eight feet away from me. He still had that dirty blonde hair color, and his hair was straight, which was nothing new to me. But what was new to me was the fact that he was one, so much older, and two, famous. His blue eyes weren't even glancing in my direction. He wore stripes and a pair of red skinny jeans with TOMS.

I scoffed. Psh, I'm the one who got him into stripes.

I smiled as I dialled my mom's number. I'm sure she still talked to Lou's mommy. "Hi, Mel, how's London?"

I could help but grin wider. "You still have Johanna's number, right?"

"Why, yes," I could tell my mom was confused. Johanna (Or Jay) was a woman that I got along with well, but I hadn't brought her up for years. None of us had. "I do, but why do you want it?"

"I'm staring at Lou, Mom. I can see him! But he's surrounded by body guards and if I walk up to him, then he'll think I'm crazy or something. I don't know, but I need to call Jay so I can get his number."

My mom slowly spelled out slowly. "There you go. Oh, and this time, don't scare Johanna, dear. She probably doesn't remember who you are."

I frowned, "Bye mom."

"Bye, sweetie! Love you!"

"Love you too, Mom."

I dialled the number that Mom gave me and it answered on the third ring. A woman answered, no doubt. "Hello? This is Johanna."

I smiled at the woman's voice. I can tell by her voice she hasn't changed a bit. "Hi, Jay, it's me, Melanie Rockman, Lou's old childhood friend."

There was a moment of silence before I heard her squeal. "Mel! How _are _you? I haven't spoken to you in a long time, dear! Wait a minute, did your mother give you my number? She still has it? Why hasn't she called me? I miss her too much!"

I chuckled, "I'd have to tell her that. I called to check up on Lou. We lost contact ages ago, and I was just thinking about him and I wanted to get back in touch with him, you know? I miss my best friend."

"Oh, sure!" she gushed. She gave me the number and we talked for a little bit about what was going on in our lives.

"I want to paint," I told her, a smile growing at my lips, "I want to paint until the world ends and I want to paint Italy, Australia, London Eye, everything. I want to travel. I want to be recognized as an artist and paint until I'm old. I don't want to go to college unless it's an art college. I want to live life carefree, and just...be happy."

"Mel," Jay told me, "You are a one of a kind girl. You're more different than any other girl I've known, and Lou is lucky to have you as a best friend. I reckon he's the luckiest guy in the world. Now, I'm hanging up so you can call that lovely man. Tell him his mother says hi."

"I will," I told her, the smile playing at my lips, "I'll talk to you later, Mom!"

She chuckled, "Love you," and hung up.

Calling Jay Mom was another thing. When I was little, I thought Jay was a lot like my mom, and she treated me as if I were her daughter and well, I just took a liking to calling her Mom. And Lou thought it was funny as hell, so it just stuck with me.

I dialld the number Jay gave me. I eyed Lou as he picked up his phone, "Uh, can I ask whoever got this number?"

I giggled, "Hey, Lou, it's me, Melanie Rockman."

"Um," I heard him say, unsure, "I don't remember that name."

I was shocked, "You don't remember your childhood best friend?"

"Um, I don't remember having one."

That was like an icicle being shoved into my foot. How couldn't he remember? This hurt so much. I tried not to cry. Instead, I said, "You don't remember me?"

"Look," He said clearly angry, "I don't know who you are, maybe your a fan, maybe your a creepy stalker, but leave me alone, Melanie Nevaeh Rockman."

Tears slipped out of my eyes as I heard him say my middle name. He hung up and I was so pissed. Liar, I thought. Fucking liar. This angered me so much that I actually got up from the park bench and stalked over to where Louis Tomlinson was sitting. I didn't care if I got dirty looks or if I was arrested for yelling at a singer, or disturbing the peace.

I don't fucking care.

"Louis fucking Tomlinson!" I pushed through the body guards. They weren't the burly ones that looked like they were on steriods. They were fit enough, but apparently they were unbalanced. Suckers.

I heard a very loud groan. I didn't hear anything afterwards. I looked down and saw Louis get up from his spot on the ground. "What do you want from me?"

I poke his chest hard. "You are a fucking liar! You called me by my full name, which nobody but you, my fucking mom and your mom know! So why are you lying, huh? Why are you pushing me away?"

"Because I don't want you around okay?" he yelled at me, "I don't want you around because you'll screw shit up for me! I'm in a band, and I have a wonderful girlfriend, so would you please just fuck off and leave me alone?"

Okay, I thought. That really did fucking sting. I dreamed about all those times when Lou and I would meet and he'd be so happy to see me, and he'd be single, and I could have a chance at showing him I love him. But this was reality, and this is a nightmare coming to life. I never dreamed that Louis Tomlinson, my childhood best friend, would say those very words to me.

I backed up. Tears formed in my eyes. I could hear the boys start to yell at Lou. I heard one say, "Lou, that was inappropriate! Say sorry!" I turned around, tears falling from my face.

My best friend hates me, I thought. The only person I loved deeply hates me and doesn't want me in his life. That hurt so fucking much. Much more than it should.

**Two years later:**

"Emmaline!" I growled into the phone. "You are so not getting away with this."

I just heard her laugh and say, "Oh, you love me, MelMel!"

I rolled my eyes, "But why do I have to come with you? Don't you have Mattie?"

I heard Emmaline sigh. "Because he's being a buttface, remember? Anyway, please come, MelMel. I really want you to come, even though I know your distaste for Lou."

"What about me?" I heard the high-pitched voice. I cringed, and immediately felt the pain in my chest heighten.

"Emmaline," I whined. I was the only one who could really get away with calling her by her first name. "I'll go.. as long as I get to ignore Lou."

"Deal!" I heard her say. "Lou, stop! LEAVE THAT PIGEON ALONE! LOU I WILL CUT OFF EVERY ONE OF YOUR FINGERS! LOU! LOUIS WILLIAM TOMLINSON! Ugh! GO AWAY!"

"Hey, Emmaline," I said, "I'm going to go now. It seems your pretty busy! I love you!" With that, I hung up on her and set my phone down on the nightstand. I rolled my eyes. I can't believe I just agreed to go to tour with my best friend, her boyfriend, Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne, Harry Styles, and Niall Horan. Oh and Heaven, her cute ass little daughter.

Daughter... That reminds me, I have to cut down on my swearing. It's bad for the kid. And plus, Emmy wants me to. I threw myself backwards on the bed. I let out a loud groan. Did I seriously just agree to go on a tour bus where my ex-best friend hates me? Yup... Great.

**Author's note:**

**Hey guys :)**

**So I finished two books already. One is A Howling Love (Unrelated to any story of mine) and the other is Two Directions One Path. That one is related to this one, and there's going to be another one that's going to be related to this one and Two Directions One Path as well. So, I'd appreciate it if you read Two Directions One Path before reading this one and the new one. Thanks :)**

**And tell me what you guys think... Most of this was written previously, and I just had to edit it and stuff, so it didn't take me long to well, finish and edit. I might take a break from writing and focus on reading books, so if you have any requests you want me to read, send them to my inbox. I'm open to reading new books, however I will not advertise them! Just forewarning you. Alright, then if that's all..**

**I love you lovelies so much 3**

**-WriterOfLove**


End file.
